Malia
by Carnalise
Summary: Malia is a 17 year-old from San Francisco. Her father got a promotion which involved them moving to a small town called Beacon Hills. Things were looking up for Malia, ever since her mother died things hadn't really been the same, but the a new town brought about new possibilities that was until Malia discovered a secret she wasn't meant to.
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Are you sure this is everything?" Malia's father called from the bottom of the stairs.

She looked back into the bedroom and felt a pang of sadness wash over her as she stared into the room where so many memories were made. It was the house she grew up in, the house that held so many memories good and bad ones. She placed her hand on the door frames taking in the sight of her empty childhood bed room.

The way the window opened out into an amazing view of the forest that lined the edge of their backyard and the way the sun always hit a certain spot on the window at this time of day letting the sun reflect in specks of brightness along the walls. She was going to miss this place but she knew they had no other choice. Her mother's death had been less than a year ago and she knew that her father still suffered everyday since the day she had passed, they both had.

But maybe her father's new promotion would help them not forget her but help them move on with their lives. Malia pulled away from the room and made her way down the familiar steps into the lounge.

"Yeah, that's all dad" She said, shouldering her satchel.

She leaned down to pick up the last box and carried it out to the car while her dad closed up all the doors. She placed the last box into the car and closed the boot shut. Looking back at the house she took it all in one last time, more memories will now be made in this house she thought. There was a part of her that was still bitter towards their move she knew deep down that it would be the best thing for her father. He came from the house and went into the car straight away, not pausing to reminisce like Malia was.

"Come on Mal, get in the car" he called out from the window.

Malia took one last long look before she opened the passenger door and got in. Their car drove off down the familiar road that Malia knew would possibly be the last. She reached down into her satchel and pulled out her sketch pad and began sketching the scenery around her. The mountains that spread along the horizon and the way the early afternoon sun infected the sky with a soft pale orange tinge. She was going to miss this place more than anything.

Malia woke up with her head pressed against the cold hardness of the car window. It was pouring with rain which caused the windows to frost up. Malia whipped it and saw that they had stopped at a gas station, she could faintly see the figure of her dad inside the shop paying for what looked like two drinks and a bag of chips. He walked back to the car and threw the bag of chips at her before he got inside.

"How far are we away?" She asked eagerly.

She couldn't remember falling asleep in the car but it only felt like a few minutes ago they were still in San Francisco. Her father started the engine and got onto a main strip of open road.

"The guy in there says it's just another thirty minute drive" He dad said while he cracked open his can of coke.

" I've been asleep for three hours?" Malia exclaimed.

Her father nodded, taking another sip from his can of coke. She reached down to the car floor and picked up her note-book that had fallen down. The sketches she had drawn while still in San Francisco of the scenery made her heart ache. The scenery of the wet cold open road made her miss the sunset in her home town even more. They made a left turn and the scenery changed from open and wet to a dense heavy forest. The greenery all blended together while her father drove so fast but Malia was captivate by it. She began sketching the road in front of her and the trees lining either side of the road.

"Okay Mal, we're here." her father's voice made her jump.

She had been so infatuated with her drawing, adding detail and colour that she hadn't noticed the time go by. They were in the town centre parked next to a real estate agency, Beacon Hill Real Estate the sign read.

"I've got to sign some form for the new house which could take a few minutes" Her father gestured to the store, "Go look around maybe you'll meet some people"

"Okay then" she said, placing her sketch pad into her bag.

Malia got out of the car and placed her satchel over her shoulder, she walked down the strip of little shops that lined the street and crossed the road a certain shop caught her eye, it was a crafts shop. She walked over to the shop and opened the door. She walked passed the old woman at the front desk who gave her a polite hello and walked over to the pastels. She was surprised that they had such a variety since this was such a small shop. She picked up one and lazily read over the back description not really taking into account the wording.

"Can I help you dear?" the old women asked.

Malia shook her head, "No I'm okay, thank you"

"Those you got there work really well on canvas" She said walking around the counter and towards Malia.

The old women picked up a box besides Malia and held it up to her.

"These work wonders if you are filling in sketches" she held them out to Malia, "Oh and these are just divine in general"

Malia took them both from her and smiled at the old ladies enthusiasm. By the time they were done Malia had about six pastel boxes, four outlining pens all in different sizes and six different types of green pencils.

"I really don't have enough money to pay for all of these" Malia laughed while the old women added on two more green pencils.

The old women looked at Malia in deep concentration and then down at her satchel.

"Is that your sketch pad?" the old women asked reaching for it.

Malia tried to pull away but her hands were so full with items that she couldn't dodge the old woman's grasp.

"Yes, but its kind of personal" Malia tried snaking her hand under the items to grab the sketch pad.

The old women looked through it and stared in wonder at every sketch. Malia recognized the page and knew what page that was coming next.

"Yeah okay no more please" Malia said, quickly she pulled the sketch pad from the old woman's hands causing a few pencils to fall to the floor.

"Sorry, it just that it's really personal" Malia tried to reach down for the pencils but only more things fell.

The old women said nothing but nodded and walked to the front counter. She pulled out some papers and started to fill them out. Malia got up and walked over to where the old women was and placed the things on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Malia asked.

"I'm filling out your employment from" the old woman said casually.

"My employment form? you mean I have a job here?" Malia asked eagerly.

The old woman nodded, "I've needed someone to work here for a long time now and you seem to know what you're doing" she gestured towards Malia's sketch pad.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Malia exclaimed.

"Just take this forms with you and fill them out then bring them on your first shift on Tuesday" The old woman gave Malia the forms.

She took the forms and put them into her bag thrilled at the idea of working at a place such as this one.

"What is your name dear?" the old woman asked.

Malia shook her head realising that she had been so rude as to not introduce herself.

"Malia Tate, ma'am" She said.

"You can call me Claire dear" she laughed lightly, "I'll see you at 4pm on Tuesday, Malia."

"Thank you so much again" Malia said while walking towards the door.

The sun had fully set and the night sky shone bright with the moon light. The town centre was a little busier than it was before, people were sitting in restaurants, people were walking toward the towns cinema that was still showing a movie that came out on DVD weeks ago. Malia walked along the strip and saw a group of teenage boys hustled near the cinema doors, she noticed that there were two of them holding back one against the wall.

"You've gotta stop this!" one of them yelled.

The boy restrained just watched him, his face was blank like this was just boring him.

"Just leave him Scott, if he wants to be a dick about this then let him" another one who wasn't holding the guy back said.

The guy restrained snapped and pulled his fist back connecting his punch onto the face of the guy who had called him a dick.

"What the hell Isaac?" Scott yelled, moving to the guys aid.

The boy who was restrained looked up made eye contact with Malia, She hadn't realised she had stopped walking and now stood a few meters away from their scene. He kept her gaze not making an effort to tear away she felt something stir inside her from the look in his eyes. Malia broke the eye contact and started walking away fast then even faster as she saw her father's car come into view. She pulled open the car door and let out a breath she hadn't realised she had held.

"Everything alright?" Her father asked, closing his newspaper that he had read.

"Everything's fine." Malia said, "I got a job at the crafts shop I start on Tuesday"

Her father smiled widely and started the car, "That's great sweety, that would really help your old man."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well here it is." Her father said as he pulled into their houses drive way, "Welcome to our new house."

Malia sighed and opened the passenger door and over to the boot. Time to start unpacking.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_._

Malia laid on the floor in the middle of her new bedroom exhausted from the past two days of unpacking boxes and organising the house. Each day the house began to feel more and more like a home, a place with opportunities and a place where her and her dad could start a new chapter in their lives.

"Malia" Her father knocked on the door.

"You can come in" Malia called back.

Her father walked in and moved to the floor to lay next to her. They both laid there silently listening to the sound of Malia's iPod playing in the background. After a few minutes her father spoke.

"So I start work down at the station tomorrow" he said, "and since there are so many cases unsolved and that means I'm going to be having to work late nights getting things sorted out."

He turned his head towards Malia waiting for her reaction.

"I understand, it's a new town and things work differently here I'll be fine" She turned to look back at him.

He sighed, "Sweetie, we've never really talked about what happened after your mother..."

Malia sat up and shook her head as she began, "Dad it's fine, you weren't yourself"

"That's no excuse Malia, I should have been a better father towards you and I'm just letting you know that I will make up for that I promise you that I will be here and none of that will ever happen again" he sat up and put his hand on top of hers.

"Okay dad," She smiled softly.

He reached over and wrapped her in a hug after a beat Malia got up and walked towards the door she paused and turned around to look at her father sitting on the floor.

"I'll call for some dinner is Chinese okay?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled lightly. She knew that the days after her mother's death were replaying over in her father's head.

She frowned and said, "Dad, it's going to be okay now"

Malia made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed the phone that was connected to the wall and dialled a Chinese takeaway that was on the back of the news paper. After ordering some food she sat on the kitchen counter and placed her head in her hands, the talk with her father had brought back things she had kept locked away after her mother had died her father became an alcoholic, he was vulnerable and acted out with aggression thinking that it would cure his problems.

He would come home late in the night and throw things around breaking anything he could find, screaming that it was all his fault. Malia never gave up on him, she would clean him up one he passed out in his bed or on the couch and then she would clean up the mess he had knew that he would get better, _this is only a phase _she had told herself but one night he didn't come home and Malia got worried so she went out into the streets to find him, it was incredibly late and she had school the next day but she couldn't leave her dad out in the cold night lying in a ditch.

It wasn't until early morning until she found him lying in an alley near a pub, he was cold and shivering lying in a pool of his own vomit she then realised that things weren't getting better but they were only just going to get worse. He woke up the next morning and came into the kitchen where Malia sat on one of the bar stools holding her head in her hands, she looked up the tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to lose you" she said, sniffing in between.

"Malia, don't start this bull-" he groaned.

"Stop this! Stop blaming yourself!" She yelled standing up from the stool and paced the kitchen, "I can't keep doing this dad, every night I worry wondering if you're going to come home! It's not supposed to be that way you're meant to worry about me not this way around..."

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Mom's death wasn't your fault the doctors said she had no chance of recovering and that the life support was just prolonging the inevitable... It wasn't your fault you hear me?!"

Her father slumped into her arms and began to cry Malia cried with him as they both sunk to the floor. After that day her father had never drunk again and had been going to support groups in San Francisco she just hoped that their move here wouldn't bring any of that back.

Malia still sat on the kitchen counter she had taken deep breaths to calm herself from the memory that had played in her head. The door bell rang and Malia jumped off the counter she opened the front door and the delivery guy stood there with a plastic bag, he looked lightly taken back when he saw Malia standing by the door Malia reached into her pocket getting the money for the take away.

"Ah that comes to sixteen dollars and twenty cents" he said softly.

Malia handed out the cash and took the plastic bag from him she realised he one of the guys from the cinema from the other night she remembered him as the one who called the angry guy a dick, his eye was insanely bruised from they guys punch.

"When did you move into town?" he said suddenly.

"Uh two days ago" she said wearily.

"I knew! I hadn't seen you around before" he smiled.

Malia couldn't help but smile back at him he was cute, he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She could see a light blush forming on the apples of his cheeks.

"The other guy looks worse by the way" He said quickly.

Malia frowned and said, "What?"

"My face, I got in a fight and well yeah you should see the other guy" he said smugly.

Malia laughed, "I bet he is all messed up"

"Yeah, poor guy" He smiled.

"Well thanks for the.. Chinese" Malia lifted up the plastic bag.

"No problem" He laughed.

She turned around to go inside and again he spoke.

"A few of my friend and I are meeting up after school tomorrow for like the study group thing do you wanna come?" he said quickly.

He looked down and Malia could tell he was nervous. She thought about it for a while and decided getting to know a few more people would help her settle in faster.

"Yeah sure, it would be good to meet some people" She nodded.

A smile exploded over his face, "Okay cool uh here just put your number in and ill give you a text"

He handed over his cellphone and Malia put in her number.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow" She smiled handing him back his phone.

"I'm Stiles by the way" He smiled

"I'm Malia"

"Well goodnight then Malia" He said then began walking towards his car.

"Well goodnight then Stiles" she called out.

He laughed and got in his car and drove off.

After devouring their Chinese food and watching bad television shows both Malia and her father headed for bed. Tomorrow her father would be starting his job at Beacon Hills Police Station as the sheriff and Malia would be starting a Beacon Hills High School in junior year. All the other students had already begun their first term so Malia would have to catch up on all the work that they had done here in this small town though she knew that she was probably years ahead of the schools curriculum.

"Get a good nights sleep, Sweetie" Her father kissed her forehead before walking down the hall to his room.

Malia laid on her bed thinking of the possibilities of what could happen tomorrow her thoughts were interrupted when her message tone went off on her cellphone. One new message from a number that wasn't saved.

_Well goodnight then Malia,_

_Stiles_

She smiled at the text message and replied,

_By the way, I know how the other guy looks... I was there went it all went down,_

_Malia_

She saved Stiles number and got a reply ten minutes later.

_Well that's kind of embarrassing..._

_Stiles_

_Don't worry you still look tough with a black eye, I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Goodnight Stiles._

_Malia_

Malia waited and got a reply almost instantly.

_Well goodnight then Malia,_

_Stiles. _

She plug her phone in on charge and went to bed with a smile on her face. She had only been in Beacon Hills for two days and already she had met a cute guy and would potentially make friends with his the next day, Beacon Hills was really starting to live up to her expectations.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has kept reading this I really appreciate it :) Remember to write a review saying ANYTHING just so I know people are still out there reading this story. There's a part in here that it highlighted in BOLD cause I wasn't quite sure how to describe it so look out for it and at the end I'll describe the thing I was trying to describe(WHAT?)...

**First chapter with 3,078 words!**

Peace out!

**PS. I've made a Polyvore account with outfits for this fan fiction so if you want to check out the outfits I imagined head over there and check them out the link will be on my profile :) **

_Chapter Three_

_._

Malia woke up in the next morning, the smell of fried bacon drifted in to her bed room when her dad opened the door.

"Come on Mal time to get up, big day for both of us" Her dad walked in and opened the curtains. The sunlight poured in, filling the room with a brightness that Malia's post-wake up eyes were not ready for.

"Dad" Malia groaned, pulling the blanket over her head.

She felt her fathers weight sit on the bed and pull the covers from her grip.

"Come on Mali-Wali, time to get up" he said cheerfully, "I made bacon and eggs"

Malia rubbed her eye lids removing the remainder of sleep.

"Fine, I'll be down in a second" She replied, yawing in the process.

Her father left the bedroom leaving Malia to get ready for school. She had a quick shower and got changed in a flash. She didn't think a small town like this would really be into the whole fashion statement thing at school since it was a small town so she settled with just jeans and a t-shirt, plain and simple.

Malia got down stairs and went straight to the table to serve herself some breakfast. Her father sat at her head of the table dressed in the Beacon Hills Police uniform with his hair slick back looking professional.

"Looking snazzy, dad" Malia nudged him as she walked by.

"I'm glad to see you've taken an interest in actually looking like a teenager, well done" He commented at Malia's plain choice in clothing.

"You've always told me school isn't a fashion show so I've taken it upon myself to listen to your wise words" She said confidently sitting at the other end of the table.

Her father let his fork rest on the side of his plate and looked up at Malia.

"Did I just hear you say you'll listen to me and say that I have wise words? This is my lucky day! Where the camera I want to capture this moment on record" He laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny" Malia said sarcastically.

"This is a great day in history folks" Her father shook his head, continuing to laugh.

Malia just watched her father laughing to himself while she ate her breakfast. With only ten minutes to spare Malia ran up stairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and got all her things for school, racing back down stairs she quickly called a good bye to her dad.

"Wait! wait!" He ran from the kitchen to the front door, "It's your first day don't catch the bus let me drive you"

She shook her head vigorously, "Thanks but no thanks, I can't go to school on my first day in the car of the sheriff it's like giving everyone the power to immediately nickname me 'the sheriff's daughter' 'hey don't do that the sheriff's daughter is here' 'you can't talk to her that's the sheriff's daughter' it would just- never mind this is wasting time I'm going to miss the bus" Malia shouldered back her satchel and quickly kissed her father on the cheek, " Have a good first day!"

Her dad stood there looking dazed and confused while Malia ran down the front lawn and down the street towards the bus stop.

"Happy first day of school!" Her father called behind her.

"You're so weird!" she called back laughing.

She ran down the street to where the bus stop was and saw two other people standing there. _Good _ she thought, _This means I haven't missed it. _She slowed down her pace and came to a halt when she was standing close enough to the bus stop to not be considered a creep to the two other people. One was a girl and the other was a boy, Malia recognized him straight away he was Stiles friend, Shane or Shaun... Scott! She remembered. Scott and the girl with him both held hands and occasionally laughed at something they were talking about, Malia figured that the girl was his girlfriend. She was pretty, she had Asian features and long black silky hair that was tied into a sleek pony tail. They looked friendly, _Do it _ Malia thought _start some sort of conversation._

"Uh... does this bus go to Beacon Hills High School?" Malia croaked, barely audible.

Scott turned around and raised an eyebrow at Malia, "Did you say something?"

She felt intimidated by his tone but when she looked at his soft facial expression she relaxed, "I was just wondering if this bus goes to the high school?"

The girl turned to face Malia and gave her a friendly smile, "Yeah, it does. Are you new here?"

Malia laughed nervously, "Is it really that obvious?"

Scott and the girl closed the distance between them and Malia.

"No, No... Well actually yeah, " She laughed, "I moved here about two months ago and I remember asking the same question which seemed silly to the people who were standing here because the buses only run towards the school"

"Oh" Malia shoulder her satchel and looked up at the two of them.

"Well, I'm Kira" The girl smiled and gestured to Scott, "and this is Scott"

"Yeah I know" Malia said then quickly regretted it, "I didn't mean I know, well I do but then again I don't really... I just... I know Stiles."

She ran her hand through her hair and kicked the ground with her shoe.

"You actually remind me of him a lot right now" Scott laughed.

The bus pulled up to the stop and their conversation paused until they had got on.

"So how do you know Stiles?" Scott asked, when they had sat down in their seats.

Malia turned around in her seat to face them and began telling them how Stiles had dropped off her Chinese take out. They both laughed when she told them about how awkward he was and the way her had asked for her number.

"Stiles is not really that smooth when it come to talking to girls, like him and Lydia, that been going on for ages he's liked her since- ow!" Kira had elbowed Scott in the rib, actually barely even nudged him but Scott was clutching his side and groaned in pain.

"You're getting weak, think you need to head to the gym" Kira laughed, gently moving her hand over to Scott's hand that clutched his side.

The bus made its last stop at the school and everyone got off. Beacon Hills High School actually wasn't that different to Malia's old school, she noticed that some girls actually did pay attention to fashion around here and Malia suddenly became self-conscious of the outfit she had chosen. It was your typical high school filled with all the same cliques that were back in San Francisco. Malia then became aware that she was now on her own, Scott and Kira would go off to their group and Malia would be left along to defend for herself between the horrors of high school.

"You can hang with us" Kira nudged Malia.

Malia silently thanked the heavens and then began to follow Scott and Kira across the schools front yard over to the benches. Two guys and a girl sat in a group talking seriously with one another. Malia recognised Stile straight away as he turned around to Scott and Kira, he smiled widely when his eyes set on Malia.

"Hey" He walked up to her and **nodded his head back**.

Malia smiled, "Hey"

"So I see you've met Scott and Kira, how did that happen?" He looked over his shoulder.

Malia could see the group talking about something serious but she couldn't quite understand what about. She also caught the cold icy stare from a girl sitting on the bench, the girl had long strawberry blond hair that was curled perfectly in loose waves. She was one of the girls who cared about fashion in this school, her outfit screamed money.

Malia drew her eyes away from the girl and replied to Stiles, "Uh yeah well turns out we catch the same bus which I found out there is only one bus to Beacon Hills High School"

Stiles lips moved into a half smiled as he replied, "Yeah, well that's Beacon Hills for you"

Malia looked over to the group and caught the watchful eyes of the girl with perfectly curled hair again.

"So who are the rest of your friends?" Malia asked wearily.

"Come I'll introduce you" Stile slid his hand into Malia's and lead her over to the group.

"Hey, Ethan and Lydia this is Malia" Stiles announced.

The boy Ethan gave Malia a small wave while Lydia just stared at her. Stiles looked at Lydia and sighed.

"Okay then." Malia heard him mutter to himself.

"So, what classes do you have?" Kira asked, she leaned her body against Scott's while he wrapped his arm around her.

Malia reached down into her satchel and pulled out her class schedule that the school had emailed her the night before and handed it to Kira. Kira took out a pen from her bag and began to draw tiny crosses next to three of Malia's classes. Stiles moved away from Malia and went to sit down next to Lydia staring across the schools yard. She could see Stiles' hand reach down to Lydia's while he started talking to her in a hushed voice, Malia could barely make out what he was saying.

"You have Biology with me next" Kira smiled handing back Malia's schedule.

Malia directed her focus to Kira and smiled. She saw Lydia stand up from the bench and storm off towards the school's entrance, Stiles just sighed and stood up and walked over to Scott.

"We should go class is going to start soon," He said, nudging Scott while he started walking towards the school.

They all followed. Scott, Stiles and Ethan all had a class together so Kira and Malia separated from the group.

"So what's the story with Lydia? Is she always that cold towards people?" Malia blurted out, "It's just she doesn't seem like the kind of girl what would be apart of your group, you're all so nice"

Kira sighed, "Lydia is well, she's Lydia. Something happened recently that really shook the whole group and Lydia is the one who's taken it the hardest"

Malia frowned thinking what could have happened to make someone so bitter and cold.

"I'm sure she will come around though" Kira quickly added.

Malia nodded. They both went into the Biology class and took their seats.

"Malia Tate?" The teacher called out looking from the top of his glasses.

"Yes?" Malia raised her hand.

The teacher walked over to her,"Here is your text book. " he placed a text book labelled _Advanced Biology _on her desk and began to walk back to the board but stopped himself to say, "Oh and welcome to Beacon Hills Miss Tate."

"Thank you, Mr..." She said.

"Mr. Haynes" He said.

The class began and Mr. Haynes began discussing the information written in the book. The class room door opened and the guy who had punched Stiles in front of the cinema walked in.

"Isaac Lahey, once again you are late" Mr. Haynes said in a stern voice.

Isaac walked into the room casually and went to sit in the only seat available which was on the other side of Malia.

"And once again sir you are pointing out the obvious" Isaac said smoothly.

His eyes made contact with Malia's while he walked passed her to sit down. The smell of alcohol washed off from him, Malia turned her head in disgust as her thoughts went back to the night she found her father passed out in the alley.

"You know, Isaac I was lenient with the first few weeks after Miss Argent's passing, but now this is effecting not only _my_ time but also the students in the class room" Mr. Haynes said roughly.

"Sure let's just all forget the death of a young teenager, that's the way to do it" Isaac's voice was filled with aggression.

Mr. Haynes sighed, "Just get out your text-book, Isaac and maybe you can learn something"He began to continue his talk.

Isaac grunted in response and roughly pulled open his bag and groaned when he had done rummaging through it.

"I don't have my text book with me" Isaac interrupted .

"Share with someone" Mr. Haynes groaned, he looked at Malia and she nodded knowing that he was asking her if she wouldn't mind.

Isaac looked over and Malia and moved his desk closer towards her. She set her book to the side of her and gently pushed it to the middle of both their desks, she held her breath not wanting to catch the scent of alcohol that oozed from him.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new?" Isaac's eyes rested on Malia's face.

She watched him out the corner of her eye while his studied every feature among her face.

"Yeah..." she breathed out, she turned to the side to catch a breath.

"Do I smell or some thing?" He asked, leaning closer towards her as if he was taunting her.

She turned to glare at him, "Yeah you do, maybe you should save the alcohol for the weekend or I dunno somewhere that's not a school"

Malia froze, shocked at her sudden boldness. The thought of smelling the scent of alcohol scared her, when ever she got a whiff the memories of her fathers dark days flooded her head and that was something she didn't want to remember.

"You're a bit of a bitch, aren't you?" He replied.

"No, I'm not" she retorted, angrily writing down the notes from what Mr. Haynes was talking about.

"It wasn't a question, it makes sense though for you to be a bitch" He replied, and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean 'makes sense for you to be a bitch'?" Malia questioned.

Isaac simply shrugged and let is focus drift to Mr. Haynes . The rest of the lesson the conversation between them was mute, the class listened to Mr. Haynes while making notes. Isaac just sat back in his chair the entire time until the bell signalled the end of the class. He stood up from his chair and slung his backpack over one shoulder while casually walking out the classroom. Malia stood watching his tall frame exit the room, she felt a nudge to the side of her and saw Kira watching her curiously.

"I'm starting to think that you guys might be the only nice people in this school" Malia frowned.

"Isaac actually used to be in our group" She said, "He just... he was in a relationship with Alison, the girl who passed away"

Kira and Malia made their way out the class room and into the hallway. Malia began to sympathise for Isaac, losing someone close to you was hard, Malia knew what it felt like. But then she thought the way the Isaac was handling it was not healthy at all, it was similar to her dads reaction she thought.

"How did she pass away?" Malia asked.

Kira seemed hesitant to tell her but said, "Scott and Isaac were there, they were jumped by two guys" She paused taking a moment, "Alison was stab and there was no way that they could have saved her"

Malia gasped, "That is terrible, that would have been a horrible thing to see"

Kira nodded, "Look don't say anything about it to Scott okay?" Kira asked nervously, "He's just getting back to normal... It's not that I want him to forget her, I mean they were each others first loves so I know there will always be apart of her in his life but he also went through a bad stage like Isaac but he had Stiles and me to help him. Isaac doesn't have family, Scott and Alison were the only close people who he had, well has, but since that night Isaac has just shut Scott out completely"

Malia's mind reeled back to her father, when her mother had died a few weeks after the funeral her father shut down and began drinking. He had shut her out and the only conversations they had were Malia reassuring him that her mothers death wasn't his fault.

"Malia?" Kira waved her hand in front of Malia's vision.

"Sorry, just I had a..." She stopped herself, she didn't want anyone to know about her fathers drinking problem if word got out it could jeopardize his job at the Police Station, "I just blanked out for a second sorry"

Kira nodded, "So you promise not to say anything to Scott?"

"Of course, I promise I wouldn't have brought it up anyway" Malia smiled.

"Okay thanks" Kira sighed in relief, "I better get to my next class, I'll see you in the cafeteria for lunch"

They said their goodbyes and Malia set off to find her next class which was Modern History in room 2B.

* * *

_*So basically the part that was highlighted was me trying to describe that little nod of acknowledgement that guys do, that sort of cool head nod. I dunno maybe I described it okay but when ever I kept trying to write it I just imagined Stiles nodding his head like he was saying "Yes"... ANYWAY this has gone way to far so imma end it right here :) _

**Thanks for reading guys, hit me up with a review to let me know what you think so far,**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter Four

**WOOO finally a chapter! Sorry I haven't updated, I currently started a new job and I had a mean case of WRITERS BLOCK! But I assure you I am back and I will be aiming to update weekly or fortnightly :)**

**PEACE OUT!**

**x**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_._

Malia made it to Modern History just in time before the class begun. Her teacher; a tall slender woman was standing by the chalkboard writing. Malia looked around the classroom and was surprised to see Isaac Lahey sitting in one of the chairs. He noticed her arrival and smiled smugly. Malia rolled her eyes and walked towards her teacher.

"Hi, my names Malia Tate I'm new here," she said.

The woman smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, Malia Tate! I'm Miss Reed, I saw a notice that a new student would be joining my class today, so I've prepared a package for you to get well up to date on the subject we're discussing."

She moved over to her desk and grabbed several books and a file that was filled with notes.

"Here," She said, extending the pile in her arms to Malia.

Malia took the pile cautiously and examined the material that it held. Miss Reed turned back to the board and continued writing. Malia saw the cover to the book _Pride and Prejudice _and realised that she must have been in the wrong class.

"Is something the matter?" Miss Reed asked from over her shoulder.

"No, well yes…" Malia looked down at the book, "I signed up for Modern History."

Miss Reed turned around and smiled, "I don't think they really describe this class correctly, this is Modern History but it focuses on modern writers and their history."

Malia nodded her head, "That doesn't sound too bad," she lied.

"That's perfect, well take a seat where ever you like." Miss Reed said before turning back to the board, again.

Malia moved around the desk and over to any seat that did not situate herself near Isaac Lahey.

"I'll be with you guys in a moment," Miss Reed called out.

Malia looked around the classroom and saw that there were only ten students in the class including herself. A girl with long blonde hair moved to the seat next to her and smiled happily.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she said cheerfully.

Malia smiled in return but was a little weary of Caroline's forwardness.

"Hi, I'm Malia" She said.

"I know" Caroline laughed heartily, "My grandma told me all about you, she owns that crafts shop on the strip. She was totally blown away by your sketches, could I see them?"

Caroline arched her neck to see into Malia's bag that laid on her small table.

"Uh well they're kind of personal, your grandma only saw them because I couldn't stop her" Malia laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay then" Caroline moved back into her chair.

"It's nothing personal, I just don't really show them to anyone" Malia said quickly.

Caroline smiled nodding while she opened up her notebook.

"So where did you move from?" She asked, she began writing the notes from the board onto her page.

Malia quickly followed by opening her notebook and taking notes.

"San Francisco," Malia said just before Miss Reed begun the lesson.

Malia turned away from Caroline and focused her attention on Miss Reed while she spoke. While the lesson had been going on Malia felt Isaac's cold glance look her way more than it should of. Malia ignored it though and tried to keep her attention on what Miss Reed was saying but her attention slipped and her gazed had managed to lock with his.

He watched her, eyes deep in a frown. What could he possibly be angry about? Malia had thought. Isaac turned his attention back to Miss Reed and then out the window. He seemed to be in a total world of his own. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about Alison? His girlfriend who got brutally murdered in front of his eyes.

Malia begun to sympathise, losing someone close to you was hard enough but watching them get savagely attacked was on a whole other level.

The time flew by and Malia found herself thinking more of what Isaac was thinking than actually listening to Miss Reed. Once the class had finished Caroline began conversation again.

"You're welcome to come and sit with me for lunch" She said trying to match her speed to Malia's brisk walk.

"Thank you, but I've already been offered" Malia said kindly.

Caroline's walk faltered for a second and Malia realised Caroline probably wasn't used to rejection. She had a bubbliness to her personality that would make anyone comfortable to be in her presents but for Malia it just made her slightly on edge.

"Who was it? Was it Amber? She's always trying to get people against me." Caroline said with a new profound aggression.

"No, it was a girl named Kira. Do you know her?" Malia asked.

Caroline nodded, "I've heard of her and her friends, be careful with them they're always acting odd and the death of their friend Alison just proves that there is something not quite right"

Malia stopped near her locker and turned to Caroline while she swapped her books around.

"What do you mean they're odd?" Malia questioned.

Caroline glanced around seeing if there were any intruders listening into their conversation, once she was sure there were not she began.

"They're always late for classes, cutting classes and before Alison's death there was something seriously wrong with that dude named Stiles in their group"

The mentioning of Stiles caught Malia's undivided attention.

"What happened?"

Caroline hushed her voice even lower and leaned in, "He came to school looking deadly, like I mean crazy bags under his eyes and a deathly shade of white coloured skin. I heard that in some classes he would fall asleep and then wake up exclaiming that none of the people in the room were real, it was totally insane and then with Scott a friend of mine said she was walking past him in the halls and his eyes randomly changed to like this bright red colour, they weren't contacts she said that he looked at her and like boom! All of a sudden they were red"

Malia couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in the voice of Caroline while she explained.

"Why are you laughing?" She frowned.

"That is all explainable stuff, like Stiles could have just been really tired and as for Scott maybe he was wearing contacts but they just didn't show in certain lighting." Malia pointed out to Caroline.

It was true that they were explainable things but Caroline was still dead set on the accusation that something was just not right with that group.

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you" Caroline said before walking off.

Malia sighed and continued to change around her books, honestly the last thing she wanted was to upset Caroline. Although she was nervous in her overly happy presents Malia just couldn't afford to have tension in such a small town.

"Hey" Stiles said making Malia jump.

"Hey, you scared me! I was just going to go to the cafeteria to look for Kira" Malia said.

She closed her locker and began to walk with Stiles down the hallway.

"Yeah, I told her I would come and find you" He said smiling.

"Well, you found me" Malia smiled.

Her and Stiles continued to walk through the hall and out to the schools front and over to the benches that they sat at this morning. During they're walking the topic of Isaac Lahey came up.

"I heard you have a class with Isaac" Stile said.

Malia glanced at him and thought about her response.

"Yeah, two classes so far." She replied.

"Just… don't trust everything he says" Stiles said oddly.

Malia glanced at him again, confused. She never replied to his statement but thought a simple head nod was rough enough.

"Ever since Alison passed he's just changed for the worse, he's not the same" Stiles said grimly.

His face expression portrayed his feeling to the end of the friendship between himself and Isaac, sadness.

"Were you two close?" Malia asked.

"No, not really. He and Scott were though and it's hard on Scott, it's like he's lost two of his best friends"

Malia began to feel saddened by the grief that ran throughout the group. She knew they were all still in grieving and she was not sure if they would be the best group of people to become a part of, it felt almost like an intrusion to move into a group that was so close that they were partially family.

She could see the looking in Stiles' eyes and she knew they look all too well, she had seen it in the eyes of her mother's best friends at the funeral and in her fathers as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Stiles was hurting but not only because of Alison but for Scott.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you guys" Malia said casting a look of sadness over to Stiles.

He smiled slightly and turned his attention the group as they approached the benches.

"You found her!" Kira exclaimed.

"How was Modern History?" she questioned enthusiastically.

"Not what I was expecting" Malia responded.

In both subject wise and the occasionally glances from Isaac.

"You can always change classes" Scott piped up.

Stiles nodded vigorously and smiled, "Yeah! You could move into my wood shop class"

Scott looked over to Stiles and raised his eyebrow, "Sometimes I wonder how women can actually talk to you"

"What?" Stiles exclaimed, "Wood shop is a mixed gender class although there is only one girl who really just…. Okay she would probably count as a man…"

Scott laughed and shook his head, "You could change classes though"

Malia shrugged, "I'll just see how this class turns out I might end up liking it"

Stiles and Malia moved around the bench as sat on the other side of the table. Lydia and Ethan both sat nearby on the grass talking very seriously about something. A thought came to Malia's mind and she decided to roll with it.

"So do you guys know a girl named Caroline?" Malia asked.

Kira briefly shot a worried glance over to Scott before Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah, she used to come over before my mum passed away." He said, "We were like best friends, why?"

Malia suddenly felt awful for bringing it up and making Stiles think about his mum.

"She just asked me to have lunch with her that's all" Malia said and quickly changed the subject, "So is that study session still happening after school today?"

Scott and Kira both looked over to Stiles with confused expressions.

"What study session?" Kira said.

"Remember? We were all meant to study today?" Stiles said.

Scott raised his eyebrow and then responded quickly, "Oh! Yeah that study session!"

Kira looked over at Scott who was nodding. Malia looked between the group and smiled.

"There wasn't any study session was there" She said.

There was silence among the group.

"No" Kira finally said.

"Kira!" Scott nudged her.

"It's a really lame way that Stiles picks up girls" Kira said before sipping on her juice.

Malia turned to Stiles who was red in the face.

"Scott have I ever mentioned how you have the worst girlfriend?" Stiles said.

Scott shrugged, "At least I have a girlfriend"

Kira laughed and Malia slowly joined in. Stiles looked between the both of them and nodded.

"Okay I see how this is… well I'm going to go now so see you guys later" Stiles said standing up from the table.

Scott began to laugh as Stiles walked fast paced toward the school. Malia then saw Lydia follow after him eagerly. Scott noticed Malia's attention and smiled softly, Malia was glad that Scott didn't comment on her intrigued attention towards Stiles and Lydia.

"Well lunch is nearly over so we better get going" Kira said nudging Scott.

Once Kira and Scott had left Malia pulled out her sketch book for the first time during the day, her hand ached with the urge to draw and sketch anything that surrounded her. She scanned the field and the sight of a flock of birds captured her attention, she stood up from the bench and moved over carefully to the birds cautious not to make any drastic movement. Once she thought she was close enough she sat down slowly on the grass and began to sketch the birds that began to surround her.

They pecked their short beaks into the ground feeding off the earth. Malia drew they're feathers that were a mossy shade of sleek shiny green. The birds moved closer towards her which allowed her to carefully add detail to her sketches. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of Malia which caused the birds to fly away in panic.

"Great!" she threw her pencils to the ground and turned around only to see the infamous face of Isaac Lahey.

"What do you want?" She said angrily.

He frowned at her and then quickly responded, "You've been sitting her for half an hour"

Malia quickly looked at the time on her phone and saw that Isaac was right, it had been half an hour since she began sketching the birds.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

Isaac's lips twitched into a sidewards grin. She quickly shoved her sketch book into her back and started jogging towards the schools entrance.

"There's no point in going now" Isaac called from behind her.

He caught up with her quicker than it had taken her to get this close to the school.

"And why is there no point?" She rushed.

"Because there is only ten minutes left of this class and you have a free period after" He stated.

Malia stopped and raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my timetable?"

Isaac was caught off guard and tried to think of a logical explanation.

"I saw your timetable in Modern History…" He said.

Malia still wasn't convinced but decided to let it slide.

"Okay well then I guess I'll just leave school early then" She turned away from the school and began to walk to the bus stop.

Isaac followed besides her keeping in time with her small steps.

"Why are you following me?" She looked over at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I catch the bus too" He stated.

"Yeah but don't you I dunno have a class to go to?" She waved her hand in the air.

"Free period" He simply said.

They walked to the bus stop in silence and sat in silence while they waited for it.

"So you're friends with Scott and the group?" Isaac said breaking the awkwardness between them.

"Yeah," Malia said.

Silence filled between them again.

"I heard you used to be quite good friends with him" She quickly said.

Isaac looked over at her and tensed his jaw.

"I'm sure you've heard all about me from them" He said tensed.

"I heard that recently Scott has been so unfortunate as to lose his friendship to you" Malia said harshly.

"Yeah I guess that what they would all tell you, that it was all my fault hey?" Isaac's voice rose up.

"Don't accuse them of anything, you were their friend and you've just abandoned them" Malia said, surprised at her defensiveness over people she had only just met.

"Look at you" Isaac scoffed, "Already got you tied around their little fingers"

Malia rolled her eyes at his accusation.

"You're just as ignorant as I thought you would be" She said loudly, "You have no respect for what they are going through only your own self-pity"

Isaac moved closer towards her backing her up against the steel shelter wall of the bus stop.

"You are just as ignorant as you claim I am" He hissed, "You have no idea how much you are a little pawn in their game of chess"

Malia stood frozen as Isaac pulled away and walked off down the street. She stood for a couple of minutes trying to think what had just happened. What could Isaac possibly mean she was a pawn in this game of chess?

The bus came soon enough and took her to the bus stop near her house. She walked home in a daze still thinking and analysing her conversation with Isaac. Something was definitely not right with this group and Malia was determined to find out at had exactly happened between Isaac and Scott, Malia knew only one person who would have enough information on something like this than anyone she had currently met today.

Once she got inside she pulled out the yellow pages book that had been stashed near the home phone and search up last names beginning with F. She dialled the number and was thrilled when the exact person she wanted to talk to answered.

"Hi Caroline? I need your help on something" Malia said.

"Sure what's up? Wait how did you get my number?" She asked.

Malia sighed, "Yellow pages but that isn't important. I need your help finding out some things about Scott and his group of friends"

"Ha!" Caroline exclaimed, "I told you something was up with them and you finally realised!"

Malia began to reply but Caroline quickly cut her off.

"Wait did something happen?" Caroline gasped.

"No but why do I have the feeling you were grabbing out a notepad and pen to write anything I said down" Malia replied.

"No I wasn't" Caroline cleared her throat, "Who's our first victim?"

Malia knew exactly who she wanted information about.

"Isaac" She said, "Isaac Lahey"

* * *

**Remember to let me know what you thought :) **


End file.
